The Secret Village of the Moon
by Maikeru489
Summary: Taking the adventures of the band of misfit Konoha children into the future we travel with their children as well as old friends. As they find their own place in their dangerous world.Oh and I recently found another story using Moon as their Village. I di
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own the Series Naruto in any form. I only own new characters and anything pertaining to them. If you would like to use any of the characters and skills you mind find in my story please send me an e-mail letting me know and give credit where it is due.

Chapter 1-First Battle

Naruto's eyes shoot open at the sudden sound of a thunderous crash coming from down the hall. He doesn't even take the time to get fully dressed he just grabs his coat of Hokage swinging it over his shoulders. He then curses himself for asking Hinata to visit the Land of the Wave to bring Inari back for a visit to see Maikeru. Then thinking of Maikeru he runs down the hall slamming into the bedroom door as it flies open.

"DAD I rolled out of my bed!" A half asleep Maikeru says as he walks around the edge of the door a comical expression replacing the sleepiness as he sees his father firmly planted to the door.

"Itsh alshright Ish willsh fixsh its." Naruto says his face still firmly pressed against the door.

He then falls backwards on the floor as Maikeru drops to his knees laughing so hard that there are tears running down his cheeks. Smirking he turns his head to look into the room to see that the crash had been Maikeru kicking his training weights off the bed as he rolled out of it. Slowly getting to his feet while chuckling and picking Maikeru up to set him on his back.

"Wanna head into the kitchen to get something for breakfast?" Naruto asks walking down the hall turning on the kitchen lights as they enter it.

"I want eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, and a cup of milk!" Maikeru says with a big grin on his face.

Naruto stops a bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead as he looks at the fridge and stove in horror. Suddenly Maikeru starts giggling again as he points to the box full of special breakfast ramen cups that Ichiraku's Ramen Shop had sent over to them. Naruto breaths a sigh of relief as he sets Maikeru in a chair so that he has both hands to work with. As he prepares two cup-of-noodles he wonders how much longer Hinata was going to be gone.

"Dad when is mom going to be back?" Maikeru asks as if reading his fathers mind.

"I don't know how much longer she will be." Naruto says as he reaches into the cupboard taking out the bread.

"Well I dunno, but cooking hashbrowns is not going to happen unless you start heating the grease now." a voice says the owners lips so close to Naruto's ear that they brush it.

Naruto turns sharply to find Hinata standing just behind him. Looking around he sees Inari standing in the doorway gawking at the small child who is bending butter knives like they were made of Styrofoam.

"Miss me?" Hinata says as she wraps her arms gently around Naruto's neck kissing him roughly.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Maikeru yells as he slams his head on the table accidentally breaking it in two the butter knives shooting into the walls.

Screaming Naruto and Hinata disappear in a flash of smoke only to appear beside Inari and push him to the floor. Lifting his head Maikeru looks around the room staring at the knives in the walls then looks over towards the sink noticing that two of the knives would have pierced his parents heads.

"Sure I practice every day and I still aim better when its an accident!" Maikeru mutters as he picks the table up and presses the nails back into place underneath.

"We really need to talk to Lee about telling him to use weights and constantly training." Hinata says as she stands brushing herself off.

"Well he is not very good at chakra control for some reason and he has been constantly focused on taijutsu and weaponry training." Naruto says as he watches his son with a smirk. "Maikeru this is an old friend of mine Inari." He says as he moves to the now crackling grease adding some hashbrowns.

"Oh, Hello Inari!" Maikeru says as he looks up surprised there is a visitor.

"Hi Maikeru." Inari says as he moves to sit next to the young child.

Hinata moves over to help Naruto open the cupboards to take out four glasses which she fills with milk. She sets one in front of Inari and Maikeru then the other two in front of two empty chairs. Naruto moves to the table with two bowls filled with the ramen setting one in front of each of them and sits down picking up his chopsticks. Right behind him Hinata sits down setting a bowl in front of Naruto as well as a plate with buttered toast in the middle of the table. After breakfast Maikeru runs back to his room then to the bathroom slamming the door as he enters it.

"Why is he in such a good mood?" Inari asks looking down the hall.

"Its the day of the final examination at the academy which means graduation." Hinata says as she moves about the kitchen.

"Ahhh I see." Inari says as he sets his bowl and chopsticks in the sink.

"Not to mention I gave him his birthday present at midnight." Naruto says looking at Hinata.

"Birthday?" Inari says as he blinks. "And why give the gift to him so early?"

"Well its a new outfit that I made for him and it was specifically for today." Hinata says smiling.

Moments later Maikeru comes walking out into the kitchen his hair still wet from his shower. Inari finally gets a really good look at him in the light. He is approximately five feet in height give or take an inch. His hair pulled back into a ponytail which ends in the center of his shoulder blades being shaved underneath. It is black in color yet a closer inspection reveals that there are silver strands throughout it. His lavender eyes seems to glow as Inari looks into them noticing that they have black lines from the pupil to the iris in small swirls like a whirlpool. The outfit that his mother made him is a pair of black loose fitting jeans that almost touch the floor with a woven leather belt. A navy blue skin tight shirt made out of an elastic like material with no arms overlapped by an unzipped jacked that is almost identical to his fathers old one except black in color. And a pair of mid-calf high black leather boots. He also wears a plain navy blue bandana where his forehead protector would go.

"I hope that you like my gift." Inari says reaching into his pack. "I was going to wait yet seeing that today is graduation." He finishes as he hands Maikeru a long wrapped package.

"Amazing!" Maikeru exclaims as he unwraps a ninja style katana.

"The blade has been folded two-thousand times making it almost indestructible and, it has been tempered with black paint to decrease glare in light." Inari says smirking slightly.

"Seems that you have been getting the letters from us Inari." Naruto says grinning.

"Thank you yet I have to go!" Maikeru says hugging his mother as he runs out the door thanking Inari again as he straps the sword to his back.

When Maikeru gets to the academy he quietly walks into the classroom sitting near a window in the back of the class his eyes moving over to Ashuri the smartest girl in class. She has waist length dirty blonde hair which has been tied into a braid. Her blue eyes remind him or two clear pools on a sunny day and, her body was perfectly developed for her age. The only problem is that she is the daughter of the scariest man and woman in the village. Those two being Sakura and Garra. Not to mention that no one in class really took recognition of Maikeru due to the fact that he could hardly mold chakra let alone even use Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Alright class this is my last year teaching and it is time for the final exam." Iruka Sensei says as he moves in front of his desk. "As your name is called please moves into the room next door for your test."

For some reason Maikeru was called last which really confused him. As he went to head into the next classroom the teachers came out and had him follow them outside to a log in the ground where Lee Sensei was waiting.

"Alright Maikeru you final exam will be to successfully execute the Omote Renge." Lee says smiling. "And your target is me." He adds grinning.

Maikeru bends down lifting his pant legs to take off what looks like normal braces, yet given the sound they make when they hit the ground they each weight about fifty pounds. He then takes off his jacket taking two more identical weights off his forearms. Before anyone can make a move Maikeru disappears in a cloud of dust. Blinking in awe the examiners keep looking at the spot he was last. Suddenly they hear a thud and a gasp of surprise causing them to quickly turn to see Lee thrown into the air. Maikeru then appears under Lee the leather wraps around his hands and wrists wrapping themselves around Lee as Maikeru grasps him twirling with extreme speed as they being to fall hitting the ground with a slam.

"Lee are you alright?" One of the examiners yells as they all run towards the cloud of dust seeing a shadow walking towards them.

"I am fine." Lee coughs as he is walked out being supported by Maikeru. "Just going to be really sore for a week or so." He says with a grin handing Maikeru an old forehead protector.

"This looks like it is twenty years old?" Maikeru says looking at his Sensei as if he had lost his mind.

"That is because it used to belong to your father." Kakashi Sensei says as he walks out of the shadows.

"My father's?" Maikeru says with a smirk on his face.

Later that evening Maikeru heads out to Akagahara for some of his own special training stopping to put his weights back on outside the fence. As he jumps over the fence he doesn't notice that there is someone following close behind him. He works his way through the forest he manages to avoid all the traps that had been set throughout the years. Reaching an area filled with crimson plants he purposefully knocks over a statue activating something underground where it had been sitting. Suddenly a large group of puppet ninja burst from the ground at a seemingly never ending rate.

"Alright lets do this." Maikeru says to himself as he takes a battle stance.

The puppets suddenly attack yet they are no match to Maikeru's speed and strength as he slashes through their false bodies. He has taken down quite a few of the puppets and it is almost time for sunrise before he finally sets the statue back to its original position deactivating the puppets. He slips his katana back into its sheath letting his arms drop to his sides exhaustion replacing the earlier energy. Then as he turns to leave the area he suddenly feels a presence of a very bloodthirsty person nearby.

"Well it seems that the son of the mighty Naruto cannot even use basic ninjutsu, can he?" A cold voice says from the shadows.

"Who are you and what is it you have come here for?" Maikeru says as he pulls his sword from its scabbard.

"I came to see the pitiful village that my father left behind." A young man says as he steps into the moonlight the symbol of a musical note on his forehead protector. "And my name is Uchiha Hikami."

Before Maikeru can say or do anything a barrage of kunai sing toward him causing him to have to jump into the air to avoid them. As he is in the air he looks towards where the boy had been standing just to suddenly feel a thunderous pain shoot through his back as he is violently sent back to the ground. As he is regaining his feet he sees the boy land infront of him holding his the sword Inari had given to him which he throws to the side.

"Seems that my father was right in saying Kanoha was a village of fools and, that no one would even noticed that he sealed your chakra when he crept through the village looking for your father." Hikami says as he kicks Maikeru in the ribs.

As he hits the ground Maikeru knows that even without the weights that he would be to tired to fight. As he gets to his feet he feels multiple kunai hit him bringing him to his knees as pain courses through his chest and shoulders. Looking up he realizes that the same day that he graduates he is going to die to the son of a traitor.

"Looks like this village is going to be one less fool." Hikami says with a smirk. "And my father will be here soon anyhow to handle yours."

Suddenly Maikeru feels a great surge or anger and stands heading straight for Hikami his fist pulled back. Yet just before he hits, Hikami sees an energy envelop Maikeru which resembles red glass which cracks and shatters with a thunder like sound. As he sees Maikeru coming towards him he closes his eyes and opens them again revealing a Sharingan which has already reached level three.

"You're not going to do anything to this village!" Maikeru screams as his body is suddenly enveloped in a metallic purple and black chakra.

The chakra, which seems to be wrapped tightly around Maikeru's body, surprises Hikami and Maikeru's hit lands full forced in his diaphragm and stomach causing him to cough up blood as well as be sick. Before he can react Maikeru spins kicking him hard enough to send him back to the tree line with a slam as he makes contact with one of them.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard!" Hikami says as he regains his feet. "No one makes a fool of me." He adds in a sadistic way.

Yet before he is able to move he hears a large group of voices heading his way forcing him to head in the opposite direction. Just as Hikami moves out of sight Maikeru sees his father and a group of the village Jounin exit the treeline headed straight for him. As he father gets close enough the chakra around Maikeru's body fades and he collapses to the ground out cold.

"Get him to Sakura immediately!" Naruto says as he scans the area before picking up Maikeru's sword and follow the Medic Nin. "I will find out what happened here tonight...something just doesn't feel right."

At the hospital Maikeru recites what had happened to his father as well as the Jounin that had accompanied to him. After he finishes Sakura ushers them out of the room and hands a drink to Maikeru telling him it will help him sleep. As Maikeru falls asleep he sees a set of eyes on the back of his eyelids and feels another presence as if it is woven within his soul...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Training Begins

It took three days for all of Maikeru's wounds to heal which surprised Sakura considering that usually he healed slower than anyone else in the village. During those three days Kakashi had come to visit Maikeru telling him to meet him on the outskirts of the village as soon as he was released. The day he was released Maikeru got dressed and headed home to pack a bag for what he knew was going to be a few weeks away from the village.

"I see that you thought ahead and packed a bag for yourself." Kakashi says as Maikeru walks up to him. "Like I used to have to tell you father all the time 'A ninja always needs to think outside the normal'."

"I kind of figured that since the ability to use chakra has been returned to me that one of the Jounin would be taking me training." Maikeru says as they start down the road away from the village.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet with little to no conversation. A few of the things mentioned during the trip where the facts that they were going to be gone for three weeks and they were heading to the Land of the Wave. When they finally got to the Great Naruto Bridge into the village where Inari lives. As they crossed the bridge Maikeru could see a statue of a tall man with a wrapped face a giant sword strapped to his back standing next to a young boy who greatly resembled a very beautiful girl.

"Who are they?" Maikeru asks Kakashi pointing to the statues.

"That is Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi says stopping to look at the statues. "They started out as enemies on your fathers first A rank mission yet ended up killing the man who tried to destroy this village and stop this bridge."

"I see, father has talked to me about them." Maikeru says as they continue over the bride. "In the end they taught father a great lesson yet he also taught a man known as a Demon that he was loved and he could love."

"Maikeru! Kakashi!" Inari yells from the end of the bridge waving to them.

As they reach they end Inari begins to lead the way through the village to a house on the far side built over the water. Before they enter the house Maikeru notices targets and other training props set up in the woods nearby. Upon entering the house Maikeru breaths in the smell of some delicious cooking his eyes falling on a young woman preparing supper.

"Sweetheart this is Kakashi and Maikeru the two visitors that I told you about." Inari says to the woman. "Guys this is my wife Hitomi."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Hitomi." They say in unison.

She just smiles at them and continues to prepare their meal which seems to be some kind of fish in a gravy with vegetables and rice. Dinner is fairly quiet and after Inari shows them to their room where they go to sleep without a word spoken. The next morning Maikeru wakes before anyone else and proceeds to get dressed and head out to the training area he had seen the evening before. He begins training on his accuracy with his kunai working to pull of every trick he had seen any of the Jounin or Chunin use as well as one that his father had learned by during his last battle with Sasuke before he left for Orochimaru's.

"Are you always this eager?" Kakashi says as Maikeru again messes up the technique that Sasuke had used to hit his father from behind that rock.

"I don't understand what this training is for I am just as strong as Lee Sensei." Maikeru says turning to Kakashi.

"Because your chakra has been unsealed and you need to master using it." Kakashi says with his ever dull gaze. "We will be starting with basic concepts then into those that a genin should be able to handle."

"Genin level techniques should be simple enough for me." Maikeru says moving to a stance he quickly shows that he is greatly capable of successfully using each technique taught by Iruka. "The only reason I had problems with them in class was that my chakra didn't want to form. I was always able to do everything else perfectly."

"Alright then...that leaves more time to learn Chunin techniques." Kakashi says as he reaches into his belt pouch removing a large scroll. "This scroll contains each and every technique that a Chunin should be able to manage and I want you to study it." He says as he turns and heads back to the house.

Maikeru sits down opening the scroll then sighs realizing that most of the techniques in the scroll were taijutsu. The only new techniques were a stealth technique and a weaponry technique that he had rarely seen used. One thing that did catch his eye was the fact that you can walk up things without your hands as well as on water. After studying the instructions on how to complete these tasks he begins to try walking up the tallest tree that he can find. For some reason all the training he had done for the ninjutsu at the academy didn't do him any good. He was not able to mold the chakra very well causing him to either be pushed back off the tree or to slip and fall back down the tree. Not to mention he had been trying to complete this task for three days and nights straight now and his stamina was starting to waver.

"Seems that even though you are able to complete all the academy justsu that you still cannot mold chakra correctly." Kakashi says as he speaks from next to a tree behind Maikeru. "Its not as easy as you would think."

"I have figured that out Sensei." Maikeru mutters. "I do not see why it is so hard to do."

"It is probably due to the fact that where you tried to mold your chakra for the techniques at the academy it taught your body and soul the steps perfectly while you where fighting the seal that was placed on you." Kakashi says taking a bite from an egg roll. "Now you have to teach your body without a guarding force to fight against."

"So it was the seal fighting my chakra that gave me the ability to execute the jutsu so easily?" Maikeru asks confused. "I understand now, the forces colliding with each other gave my body the ability to mold chakra for those techniques without a slip up."

"Very good." Kakashi says with a smile. "Seems that you are a faster learner than your father."

"My father is just overzealous." Maikeru says chuckling. "Well back to work."

Maikeru turns facing the tree again his eyes closing as he begins to concentrate the gentle push of energy pushing out from his feet as he settles the chakra. Kakashi blinks in surprise as Maikeru then walks up to the tree and calmly begins to walk up its base his feet slipping from time to time or being pushed off. Yet each time Maikeru turned his other foot and adjusted the chakra to his other foot so that it would grip the tree correctly. As he was about to make it to the first branch big enough to stand on exhaustion finally set in and he passed out falling only to be caught by Kakashi.

"It seems that you are also like your father in the sense that you do not stop until you exhaust yourself." Kakashi says to the now sleeping child in his arms. "The only difference is that you graduated at the age of ten not thirteen."

Kakashi then turns setting Maikeru on the a patch of moss as he begins to set up the tent that was sitting next to the travel bag. As he finishes setting it up he brings out two fresh rabbit and some rice which he begins to cook over a comfy fire he had prepared for the cold night. The smell of cooking must have wafted over to Maikeru causing his stomach to growl as he wakes and crawls over to the fire shivering slightly.

"Ahh just in time for supper." Kakashi says as he hands Maikeru a bowl of meat and rice. "You slept for half the day."

"I noticed." Maikeru says with a slight yawn. "I feel much better now though...who would have thought I could stay awake for three days straight?"

"I don't know yet if you don't eat something you are not going to regain all your chakra" Kakashi says as he puts a pair of chopsticks in Maikeru's bowl.

"_If he continues like this he is going to start disrupting the other seal_" Kakashi thinks to himself as he watches Maikeru eat then lay back down in the tent going back to sleep. "_If the evolved Kyuubi was to awaken no one knows what it would do to him._" Kakashi sighs as he stands and heads back towards the house without a second glance back at the child.

When Maikeru finally opens his eyes he has slept for a full day and he warms some water for a cup of ramen before he continues his training. Kakashi has also started preparation for the journey home back at the house without Maikeru's knowledge. He stays at the house for a week letting Maikeru continue his training on his own while taking a serum that Tsunade had created to slow his aging. On the final day he returns to the grove to find Maikeru jumping from tree to tree using the new technique to hone more of his weaponry training.

"Alright Maikeru its time to head back to the village." He says a grin hidden underneath his mask.

"Already?" Maikeru asks. "I wanted to learn one more thing and we still have ten days before the meeting!" He whines as he disappears and suddenly reappears behind Kakashi his back pressed against his sensei's.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi says a shocked expression on his face at the youngster's speed.

"I want to learn fathers favorite technique." Maikeru says a very coy tone to his voice. "The Kage Bunshin no Justsu."

"Fine I will teach you the Kage Bunshin so long as you do not ask anything more of me." Kakashi says in an exasperated tone. "Get yourself prepared while I go tell Inari to store our things for a bit longer."

When Kakashi returns he finds Maikeru practicing the Bunshin so that he can produce hundreds of clones. He watches for a moment sensing that there is already something not quite right about the aura of Maikeru's chakra. Then he realizes that the demon's chakra and Maikeru's had probably molded together a birth giving Maikeru a very strong and most likely endless supply of chakra. Yet it seemed that using the chakra also wore on Maikeru's physical condition tiring him faster than it would most. The only point to this is that Maikeru's stamina allowed him to stay awake without food for a full day two maybe even three days with food. Then Kakashi remembers why he was there and finished walking into the clearing.

"Alright its time to begin." Kakashi says as he sits cross legged on the ground in the middle of the clearing. "We have two days for you to master this technique the rest of the time will be spent in travel back to the village."

Maikeru nods then begins listening to the instructions that Kakashi recites out of memory which he follows with a demonstration of the technique himself. Maikeru begins to practice as Kakashi sits and waits next to the tree that Maikeru had marked as two of his former subordinates had many years before. It takes Maikeru about the same amount of time to master the technique as it had his father before him. Yet the difference in this training was Maikeru was hard pressed as the son of a Hokage to prove himself in everyone's eyes now that he was like the rest in the fact he can use chakra. After mastering the technique the boy collapses on the ground sound asleep which is when Kakashi takes him to the house to sleep until the morning they depart.

"If you keep this up you might surpass even your father when he first fought with Zabuza." Kakashi says as they are crossing the bridge. "Actually you have already surpassed many by being able to open the gates and use Omote Renge."

"I plan on taking my fathers place as Hokage when his time has come to a close." Maikeru says walking as his father used to with his hand behind his head. "Or creating a village between us and the Sand."

"I would like to see where your paths takes you." Kakashi says as they walk. "Which is why I am going to be the Jounin that takes your team under my wing."

"So you are going to be with me longer Kakashi Sensei?" Maikeru says with a grin on his face. "I hope that we get to go on adventures like father used to."

"Another thing Maikeru." Kakashi says as they stop and he faces the boy. "I don't want you to use chakra while the rest of the group is around yet."

"What? Why sensei?" Maikeru asks a depressed look on his face.

"Because by what people think you cannot use techniques...so if they enemy thinks that and you encounter one to strong you can use your chakra as a surprise." Kakashi says with that queer tone of his with his finger in the air and his eyes closed smiling. "Remember think outside the normal."

"Alright I get it!" Maikeru says grinning.

The rest of the trip home was uneventful and quite as was the trip to Inari's village which didn't bother Maikeru. As they got closer to the gates to Kanoha they could see and smell smoke which caused them to run the rest of the way and use the trees to jump the protective wall which surrounds the village. They reach the top of the wall to find that there is a battle preceding at the base of the faces of the Hokage's. They quicken their pace reaching the point in mere minutes to find Naruto in a face off with Sasuke while a large group of Kanoha ninja and sound ninja fight around them. Maikeru lands next to his father as Hikami appears next to his the stand off picking up pace as the chakra of the four emitting from the four cause the battle around to end the ninja focusing their attention on the four.

"Why have you returned Sasuke?" Naruto says with an animalistic growl.

"To put an end to your demonic line!" Sasuke says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Then you are going to fail!" Maikeru says his eyes suddenly turning completely black as the chakra again surrounds his body.

"I see that your son has inherited an evolved form of that retched creature." Sasuke says as he rests his hand on his sons shoulder nudging him forward. "And here is what happens when the seal is born into the body!"

Suddenly a very evil chakra full of malice and blood lust surrounds Hikami as his hair grows floor length and his eyes turn a silver in color save for the sharingan. He clenches his fist together as his muscles double in size as well as his height as his skin turns a deathly pale. Suddenly he lunges forward with great speed, Maikeru following his lead. As their fists make contact the energy creates a blinding flash and everyone is pushed back by a giant explosion. Maikeru wakes hours later in the arms of his father looking to see Sasuke's back as he flees with his son in his arms.

"You did good son." Maikeru hears as everything again goes black the eyes again appearing on the back of his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - The Teams are picked_

_A few weeks after the incident everything is fine, Maikeru has been off in the forests working on his chakra skills away from the eyes of others while they relaxed. He also _

_learns better techniques with his blade trying to figure out ways to use his chakra with the blade itself to make it a more worthy weapon. As he is constantly training he has _

_absolutely no idea what is going on in the village itself. Focusing on primarily making himself strong enough to be a decent leader he also read books and scrolls he had _

_brought with him._

_Back in the village the freshly graduated kids are relaxing at the ramen shop or playing games with each other not worrying about anything. From time to time you can see a _

_large group of girls walking around flirting and giggling or a large group of boys leaning against a building whistling and commenting on the girls. Although most of the time its _

_primarily shoppers that are wandering around as well as people heading to the Hokage's office to ask for assistance with something giving the up coming teams missions._

_On the first days of missions Maikeru was the first student at the meeting place and was bouncing around like a hyper child. As the other members showed he remembered _

_that the teams were now made up of not three yet five members now. The other students to arrive where Ashuri, Tonichan, Raye and, Tenshi. Ashuri was a master of _

_disguise it being her bloodline limit she could change her form to any she so chose without trying. Tonichan was an elemental fighter focusing mainly on water and ice. Raye _

_had the ability to move silently as well as invisibly being one of the best stealth artists in the village. And Tenshi was a medical and trap expert being able to locate traps _

_without using chakra._

_As soon as Kakashi arrived there was muttering between the other student about his age and if he was the right person to be teaching them. The mutter stopped quickly as _

_four kunai whistled through the air embedding in the ground at the tip of each of their boots causing Maikeru to smirk as he had not joined in. Instead he turned and bowed _

_to his sensei his eyes remaining locked on him. The other students surprised to see him act in a manner that was completely opposite of what he had shown during the _

_academy training. They then follow suit and bow to the man yet make the mistake of bowing their heads as well each getting a smack on the backs of their head causing _

_them to whine and complain._

"_First rule of thumb is to never take your eyes off a person, there is no telling what they might do." Kakashi says the corners of his eyes showing he is smiling. "Now today _

_we will be doing introductions as well as telling us your primary goal and, then I will inform you of what we will be doing tomorrow." He says as he leans back against the _

_railing looking as the kids._

"_Alright that sounds fine with me!" Maikeru says as he stands. "I am Uzumaki Maikeru and my goal is to either take my fathers place as Hokage or to start another village of _

_my own to be able to aid this village as well as others." He says returning to his seat._

_After he sits Tonichan rises to her feet. "I am Inuzuka Tonichan and my goal is to create a huge safe haven for animal." She says before slowly returning to her seat._

_Followed by her Tenshi stands. "I am Akimichi Tenshi and my goal is to one day be able to teach younger generations." Becoming furious at the fact Kakashi chuckles she _

_stomps her foot returning to her seat._

"_I am Inuzuka Raye and my goal is to one day be able to help others." She says no one being able to completely pin point her location._

_Smirking Ashuri stands straitening the wrinkles out of her clothes. "I am Haruno Ashuri and my goal is to be the best that I can be no matter what the cost." She says _

_before sitting back down."_

"_Alright now that we all know each other lets continue so that you can go home and relax before the harder learning starts." Kakashi says as he looks the children over. _

_"Tomorrow we are going to be doing the same exercises that a few of your parents had to endure. I am not that bad of a person yet you will soon learn I am not one to allow _

_slaking in the least." He continues pulling five small packages out of a large duffle sitting next to him. "Take one of these each and head home to get prepared. I have _

_supplied you all with enough items to last a month or so." He continues watching the students get their packages. "Oh and tomorrow morning at five we will meet at the _

_large stone. Do not be late or you will receive punishment." He says as he vanishes._

_Maikeru then begins to walk down the path back to the center of the village and suddenly feels someone tapping him on the back. He turns to see that the other kids are _

_watching him and that the person who had tapped him was Ashuri. Continuing to watch him they all begin to open their packages to see what is inside them, taking the hint _

_Maikeru sits back down and opens his. He finds a new leg pouch, two new belt pouches, and an assortment of kunai, shuriken, a windmill shuriken and, an assortment of _

_small bombs ranging from gas to smoke._

"_Well it seems that he thinks we are all going to be going through some extensive training." Tonichan says strapping her new pouches on Maikeru noticing that they are _

_twice the size of their olds ones. "These pouches are not only bigger, yet more durable." She continues tugging at one._

"_I hope he doesn't plan on us doing to much to soon." Raye says following Toni's lead and twirling one of the kunai on the tip of her index finger. "These weapons also seem _

_heavier than what we used at the academy." She says swiftly slipping the kunai into one of the pouches._

"_I dunno what he plans on doing, yet I do know that I want to be completely prepared." Maikeru says as he finishes storing his weapons his windmill shuriken being placed _

_in its sheath along the back of his waist. "I have heard stories of what he put my father through and I plan on surpassing all of that group of students. We are his first team _

_since that one." He continues as he turns heading down the path waving to the others. "My advice it to make sure you are ready both mentally and physically tomorrow." He _

_finishes smirking._

"_Well I dunno about you three, yet I do know that I have never seen that him act that way." Tenshi says as she watches Maikeru walk away." He was also so lazy and _

_ignorant while at the academy._

"_I know what you mean, yet for once he seems to know what he is talking about." Ashuri says as she begins to walk down the path. "He seems a bit more interesting than _

_before. We might want to keep an eye on him there is no telling what might happen given who his father is." She continues as she starts to job down the path back towards _

_the village the others following behind._

_Remembering the story his father had told him Maikeru heads to the ramen shop and orders a bowl taking the time to eat as a chance to think. He focused primarily on the _

_speed that he knew the old sensei possessed as well as the fact that he had a Sharingan. His thoughts running through his head quite quickly he continues to run the _

_stories through his head also stopping to think about the bell and how that training exercise had gone. Chuckling he finishes his noodles and begins to head to his usual _

_training spot thinking if the bell was brought into things how he was going to manage to get the others to work with him instead of trying to get it alone._

_As he nears his preferred place of training he stops knowing that he is not alone, that he had been followed from the ramen shop. Quickly he vanishes from the spot he had _

_previously been standing and appears behind his stalker surprised to see that it is Ashuri. "What are you doing following me around?!" He asks angrily as she turns to face _

_him a look of surprise grafted onto her face._

"_I just wondered where you were heading. You are never in town and you act completely different than you did when we were in the academy." She says looking back and _

_forth at him to the place he had stopped. "Where did you acquire so much speed?" She asks in awe._

"_Not being able to use chakra I trained under Lee Sensei. So I gained speed and strength so that my Taijutsu was strong enough to make me a formidable opponent to _

_someone who can use it." He says feeling nervous being this close to her, and the fact that she had followed him._

"_I see, so what is it that drives you so hard?" She asks leaning back against a tree. _

"_I am driven due to who my father is, and what he has accomplished." He says turning and walking towards Akagahara and suddenly vanishes again leaving a small cloud of _

_dust._

"_We will see what is waiting at the end for you." She says just after he vanishes a venomous looking crossing her face momentarily._

_As Maikeru reaches his usual training spot he draws his Katana and pulls into a stance moving the statue to activate the defense puppets. As the puppets pull out of the _

_ground he realizes that there is something different about them, that they are moving differently. One of the puppets come at him with amazing speed and he is thrown off _

_balance one of the other puppets hitting him from behind throwing him through the air. While in the air Maikeru twists himself so that he can block the kunai heading for _

_him, when he lands he looks again and sees that they had taken on a formation._

"_I see they have upgraded them, they are both faster and smarter!" _He thinks to himself chuckling. He charges forward pulling be his sword and connecting with the

kunai of one of the puppets breaking and spinning quickly to block the three kunai of the puppet to his right. He then quickly has to flip backwards as a rain of kunai

hit the ground where he had standing quickly blocking another two as they nearly connect with his chest. _"It seems that they are also programmed to kill now instead _

_of taking the intruder hostage" he thinks to himself as he takes his sword in his right hand pulling a wakizashi with the Hyuuga family symbol on it with his other. Grinning _

_he darts back into the group of puppets stopping as they circle him he stands and crosses his arms above his chest then takes on his uncles familiar stance grinning._

"_MAIKERU!" Someone yells from the tree line. "What do you think you are doing?" the person says again this time standing with his back against the teen._

"_I am training what does it look like I am doing." He replies recognizing the voice as Chouji's. "I need to be ready for the Chunin exams when they arrive." He continues _

_straitening up._

"_I see, well why didn't you ask someone a bit more difficult than these wooden dolls." Chouji says as his arm stretches and he set the statue back in place the puppets _

_returning to their hiding places._

"_If anyone is to train me shouldn't it be Kakashi Sensei?" Maikeru asks as he sheaths his blades._

"_I see so you do not think that any of us others are competent enough to teach you taijutsu? Chouji replies as he spins swinging a fist at Maikeru._

_Chouji blinks in surprise as he realizes that Maikeru is balancing on his enlarged forearm smirking and waving his finger back and forth. Chouji grins then allows his arms to _

_return to normal using a roundhouse to try and catch the teen in the chest yet, Maikeru twists his body so that he is over the leg and uses his hand to right himself landing _

_on his feet. Grinning they both start moving extremely quickly as small dust clouds marks where their feet touch and the clash of metal on metal noting where they connect. _

_Both so enthralled by the spar neither notice that Lee had positioned himself on top of the statue watching the two with a big smile on his face. Suddenly he leaps forward _

_being notice just before his fist connects with Maikeru the youth blocks Chouji's kunai with his Katana in one hand and lifts his hand palm out blocking Lee's fist._

"_Now how is this fair!?" He yells as both of the Sensei's charge at him grinning. Shrugging he takes on a defensive stance quickly reaching down and unclasping the weights _

_on his legs, he vanishes from the spot he had been standing moving so quickly he had not even left a dust cloud. Blinking both of his Sensei stop looking at the spot and _

_chuckling which they abruptly stop with they hear two more weights drop turning to see the teen fixing the sleeves of his jacket grinning. This time instead of using his full _

_speed he charges forward slipping his Katana back into its scabbard and pulling back his fist swinging. Chouji blocks the hit yet is thrown backwards hitting the ground and _

_rolling until his pushes up twisting back to his feet. Lee fairs better and blocks the swing yet is pushes backwards leaving two small trenches in the ground._

"_Now that's not fair!" Chouji says a look of shock on his face. "You trained under Lee didn't you!?' He continues looking back and forth between the sets of weights._

"_That he did." Lee says as he pulls his own weights off turning and looking at Chouji. "You might want to back out of this one." He continues chuckling and turning to face _

_the teen._

_As he turns Maikeru charges chuckling and begins to swing their arms both moving so quickly that Chouji has trouble seeing the hits and blocks. This continues for a good _

_amount of time until the two swing connecting their fists and being tossed backwards from the ensuing shock wave. Lee pulls a wakizashi from his belt chuckling as Maikeru _

_draws his katana both charging at each other again the clashes of the blades creating sparks and the clang of metal on metal echoing through the clearing. Their movements _

_steadily growing faster and more concentrated causing the shock waves to roll over Chouji in a constant his hair being pushes flat the grin on his face widening._

"_He is just like his father yet at the same time completely different." He says to himself as he continues to watch._

"_That he is." someone says beside him. "Yet he is far more defined than I ever was." the person continues chuckling._

"_Hokage Sama!" Chouji says bowing._

"_How many times am I going to have to tell everyone to just treat me as another friend!" Naruto says smirking. "I may be Hokage yet I see myself as no better than any of _

_the rest of you." He continues resting his hand on Chouji's shoulder._

"_Very well." Chouji says as he turns to continue watching the fight blinking in surprise as Lee is tossed backwards and against the boulder between the two onlookers._

"_Very good Maikeru seems that you have trained far more than I had every expected." Lee says as he regains his feet. "Oh Naruto how are you?" he continues as he _

_sheaths his blade bending down and picking up the weights at their feet which he tosses to Maikeru._

"_I am well, just here to get him for supper his mother has been waiting." Naruto says waving his son over._

_Maikeru slips his weights back on and stands stretching as he sheaths his sword, he then jogs over sweat pouring down his face as well as a bit of blood from the sparring. _

_"Time for supper already?" He asks as soon as he reaches the three. Naruto nods and they say their farewells turning and heading back into town._


End file.
